


All on His Own

by kamukurayasqueen



Series: SHSL Cook Kamukura [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Belly Kink, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kamukura did this shit on purpose, M/M, Naegi eats too much, Stuffing, and Kamukura knew he would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamukurayasqueen/pseuds/kamukurayasqueen
Summary: Kamukura is bored. All the time.He decides to have fun one night, seeing how strong Naegi's self control was.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto
Series: SHSL Cook Kamukura [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141232
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	All on His Own

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first Danganronpa fanfiction, and the first one I've ever posted on AO3!  
> This is a Feederism/Stuffing kink work. If you don't like it, please back out.

Cooking was boring.

  
It was a precise art, a science, that required skill. Izuru Kamukura moves his way around the small apartment kitchen with meaning. Delicious aromas flood the room, filling the entire living space. Creamy potatoes topped with freshly cut onions and bacon flakes. Golden brown rolls lightly buttered that shine. A large pan of baked mac n’ cheese with a perfect crust. Kamukura carries everything gracefully and stacks the dining table full of everything he had spent the day making. He looks up at the clock on the wall. 4:58. Makoto would be arriving soon. Kamukura finishes setting the table and reaches behind him, grabbing the small band that was holding his hair back. His long black locks tumble down his back as he sits down on the couch, opening a book.

  
Almost as if on cue, Kamukura hears a click at the front door and in walks his boyfriend, Makoto Naegi. Naegi starts shrugging his coat off before freezing in place as the smell of dinner reaches him across the room. He looks around and sees Kamukura sitting on the couch, and walks into the dining room. Almost in a trance-like state, Naegi sits down at the dining table and starts piling his plate with everything in reach. Kamukura smirks to himself as he puts his book down and turns around, watching silently.

  
Naegi can’t help but dig in, moaning at the taste. He tries to go slowly and savour the taste, but it’s just so good. He can’t help himself but shovel as much as he can down his throat. He needs more. In his foggy haze, Naegi ends up barely chewing, and instead ends up swallowing most things whole. He groans as he feels entire bites sliding down his throat and landing into his stomach. Kamukura stands up from his seat and walks over, clearing away empty dishes and making sure there’s always food in reach. He even helps refill Naegi’s plate so that he never has to stop.

  
The lucky student stuffs himself in a haze, without realizing just how much he’s eating. Meatballs dripping with thick marinara sauce. Warm forkfuls of pasta that slide down Naegi’s throat. Crispy fried chicken that’s perfectly juicy on the inside. All obviously the work of the Ultimate Hope. Naegi continues to work through the entire table, completely oblivious to how full he actually was. His stomach surges forward, almost expanding with every bite he takes. The seams of his pants creak quietly, only heard by his partner.

  
A few hours pass, and the buttons on his work shirt are straining. Kamukura hears the ominous creaking of the dining room chair, and smirks to himself. Naegi leans back, eyes glazed over, breathing laboured. Kamukura finishes clearing off the table, carefully stacking all of the dirty dishes in the sink. Soon, the table is full once more with all kinds of desserts. Cakes, brownies, ice cream, donuts. All made by Kamukura himself. Naegi sniffs the air and a quiet whine escapes him. “Kamukura…” he moans quietly. “It’s too much…”

  
Kamukura does not respond, and instead piles Naegi’s plate high with a variety of sweets. Overcome with the sight of the heavenly food in front of him, Naegi quickly dives in once more, eating with renewed vigor after the short break. Slice after slice of cake disappears into Naegi’s growing gut. Entire handfuls of cookies get stuffed down his throat, and he washes it all down with a tall glass of cold refreshing milk. Kamukura watches intently, making sure to not interfere. He wanted Naegi to do this all on his own.

  
After a few rounds of dessert, Naegi’s pace slows considerably, but he still finds himself unable to stop. With one hand on his burgeoning stomach, and the other shoveling more pie into his mouth, he continues working his way through his plate. He moans quietly, a mixture of both pain and pleasure. His gut rubs against the edge of the table, as his clothes struggle to contain him.

  
With one last swallow, Naegi gasps loudly for air, and he hears a loud ping. His face flushes deeply as his stomach surges forward, taking up his whole lap. Kamukura approaches from behind, wrapping his arms around his lover, and unbuttoning the remaining buttons. “You must have been hungry, for you to have eaten that much.”

  
Naegi pouts, looking up. “You… -hic- you did this on purpose…” he whines, trying in vain to rub his stomach to ease the pain. Kamukura’s cold hands join Naegi’s warm sweaty ones, as he starts rubbing circles on the engorged mound of flesh. Letting out a small sigh, Naegi’s eyes glaze over as he slowly succumbs to the coming food coma. His breathing is heavy and laboured as Kamukura continues to gently rub, noting how stuffed and taut his lover’s stomach was.

  
Kamukura smiles to himself. He decided cooking wasn’t too boring after all.


End file.
